a True Love, Ulquiorra and Orihime
by veilaquiorra
Summary: Kisah ini dimulai dari kedatangan Orihime ke Hueco Mundo dan bagaimana kisah cinta Orihime dan Espada no.4, Ulquiorra Scifer ini pengalaman pertama saya menulis cerita, maaf kalau amatir.. Disclaimer :I don't own Bleach
1. questions

Malam itu sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya,sepi dan sunyi sudah tiga hari sejak Orihime berada dalam kamar khusus di Las Noches. Orihime diam mematung sambil menatap rembulan dari balik jendela besi kamarnya..Dia merasa sepi, sedih dan ingin segera bertemu dengan teman-temannya dan melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa kehidupan normal di kota Karakura.

"aku harus bertahan!!!aku harus kuat!!"ujarnya meyakinkan dirinya agar dia jangan sampai putus asa dan tetap yakin akan usaha teman-temannya yang datang ke Hueco Mundo untuk menyelamatkan dirinya.

Pintu diketuk tiga kali,"aku masuk!!" tiba-tiba sebuah suara menyadarkan orihime. Seorang laki-laki masuk ke kamarnya dan seorang pelayan yang membawakan makanan. Dia menatap laki-laki itu dengan gayanya yang khas dan dingin tangan nya didalam kedua kantung celananya, kulitnya yang pucat, badannya yang kurus, rambut hitam dengan sepasang mata hijau terang yang menawan…. Ya, laki-laki itu sudah tidak asing lagi bagi orihime, sang penculik, Espada no.4, Ulquiorra Schifer sekaligus espada yang ditugaskan oleh Aizen untuk menjaganya dan meyakinkan agar dia tetap hidup dan dalam keadaan sehat hingga tiba saat Aizen memerlukan kekuatan gadis itu.

"makan!!!" seru sang espada dengan dinginnya. "a..aku tidak lapar" balas Orihime…"hai wanita, kamu harus makan agar tetap sehat hingga Aizen-sama memanggilmu dan membutuhkan kekuatanmu..oleh karena itulah aku disini untuk memastikan kamu memakan makananmu, atau kamu lebih suka aku memaksakan memasukkan makanan itu ke tenggorokanmu?? Tentunya kamu tidak menginginkan hal itu, Jadi makanlah!!!"

Orihime terdiam dan tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun…tiba-tiba dia merasa sedih dan tidak terasa air matanya menetes dan membasahi kedua pipinya…dan dia berkata dalam hati "tidak…aku tidak boleh menangis…aku harus kuat dengan semua tekanan-tekanan ini…bukankah aku harusnya gembira karena teman-temanku ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Ishida, Sado..mereka bersusah payah mengejarku hingga ke Hueco Mundo dan dengan satu tujuan Orihime….yaitu untuk menyelamatkanmujadi kamu harus bertahan…hingga mereka datang untukmu tapi entah mengapa air mataku menetes dengan sendirinya..kenapa aku begitu lemah??"ujarnya lagi. sang Espada terdiam dan hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya, sambil menebak dalam hati kira-kira apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh gadis itu.

"baiklah wanita, satu jam lagi aku akan kembali dan aku tidak mau tahu, kamu harus sudah menghabiskan makananmu jika aku kembali lagi nanti!!!!" ujar sang espada sambil berlalu pergi dan suara pintu ditutup. Tinggallah Orihime sendiri dan menangis tersedu didalam ruangannya….

Sang Espada, ternyata belum beranjak dari luar pintu dia tetap mendengarkannya menangis…dia diam tertegun sambil menutup mata dan mengela nafas panjang dia bergumam dalam hati.."kenapa aku harus khawatir dan mendengarkannya menangis? Kenapa aku merasa bersalah karena bersikap kasar padanya? Kenapa aku masih berdiri disini? Ada apa denganku?" serentetan pertanyaan muncul dalam benaknya tanpa ada jawaban yang logis untuk semua pertanyaapertanyaan itu. Tapi semua rasa bersalahnya dan simpati akan gadis itu tidak ditunjukkan nya, dia adalah seorang Espada dengan kedudukan terhormat dan salah satu kepercayaan Aizen dan dirinya ada hanya untuk melayani tuannya itu. "Aku tidak perduli dengan gadis itu" ujarnya meyakinkan diri sambil berlalu pergi.

"bagaimana keadaan _pet-sama _kita ulquiorra?" apakah kamu sudah melatihnya dengan baik?" sebuah suara tiba-tiba mengagetkan ulquiorra….sesosok tubuh yang kurus ceking dan tinggi muncul di hadapannya dengan senyum menyeringai yang licik…

"si idiot Nnoitra, apa yang sedang dilakukannya di sini?"ucapnya dalam hati." Kenapa Nnoitra? ada hal yang menganggumu?" sepertinya bukan sifatmu perduli dengan hal-hal sepele seperti ini, tidak usah khawatir, Aizen-sama sudah melakukan trik psikologis yang brilian, gadis itu tidak akan kemana-mana atau bahkan memberontak atau tidak patuh kepada kita, trik psikologis yang disiapkan oleh Aizen-sama benar-benar bekerja sejauh ini, kami sengaja memberikannya kesempatan untuk mengucapkan kata perpisahan pada satu orang saja, dan Aizen-sama tahu orang yang akan ditemuinya adalah target utama kita yaitu Kurosaki Ichigo, dan wanita itu segera kubawa kemari setelah dia menyembuhkan semua luka-luka Ichigo sehingga meninggalkan saksi mata yang memberikan asumsi bahwa wanita itu datang dan bergabung kemari atas kemauannya sendiri bukan karena paksaan, dan membuat orang-orang Soul Society percaya dan yakin bahwa Inoue Orihime adalah pengkhianat!!! Dan kamu tau sendiri Nnoitra, tentu saja teman-temannya yang semuanya sampah itu tidak sependapat dan nekat datang kemari untuk menyelamatkannya dan itulah tujuan utama Aizen-sama agar mereka terpecah dan lebih mudah bagi kita untuk memenangkan perang ini" ujarnya panjang lebar." Agh..kenapa aku harus menjelaskan semua hal ini kepada si bodoh ini? Harusnya aku tidak meladeninya…yah tapi setidaknya penjelasanku ini akan membuatnya puas dan tidak banyak omong sehingga dia tidak penasaran lagi dan menggangu wanita itu…" karena jaraknya hanya satu belokan lagi ke arah kamar Orihime.

"oh begitu rupanya….aku heran kenapa Aizen-sama mempercayakan pekerjaan menjaga wanita itu kepadamu..benar-benar pekerjaan yang menggiurkan" ucap Nnoitra dengan senyumnya yang licik.

"terserah, aku tidak perduli" balas Ulquiorra sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana kemudian berlalu pergi dari hadapan Nnoitra.

Setibanya di kamarnya, Ulquiorra kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur kemudian menutup mata sambil mengingat kembali kejadian yang lalu dimana dia ditugaskan untuk datang ke kota Karakura berdua dengan Yammi. Dia bergumam dalam hati…"kenapa dengan manusia ini, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti mereka..mereka semua hanyalah sampah!!!! Dia kembali mengingat hari pertama bertemu dengan Orihime, gadis yang disebutnya "sampah" adalah wanita yang memiliki kekuatan yang unik berbeda dengan kekuatan penyembuh pada umumnya. Dan kemampuannya itu membuat Aizen tertarik dan menugaskan dirinya untuk menjemputnya dan membawanya ke Hueco Mundo. Gadis itu, dengan mata abu-abu yang lebar, rambut orange kecoklatan yang lurus dan lembut dengan jepit rambut yang menambah kecantikannya, kulit putih mulus dan wajahnya yang damai… dia tidak menyangkal wanita ini benar-benar cantik dan bahkan Nnoitra pun sadar akan hal itu..mungkin juga dengan Espada yang lain..bahkan Ulquiorra melihat kebencian sekaligus rasa iri yang ditunjukkan oleh Loly dan Menoly pelayan Aizen karena Aizen menaruh perhatian lebih dengan Orihime dan kedatangan Orihime dianggap sebagai tamu di Las Noches dan tidak boleh seorangpun menyentuh bahkan masuk ke kamarnya tanpa perintah dari Aizen langsung yang berhak hanya dirinya sebagai penjaga yang ditugaskan Aizen."wanita ini benar-benar istimewa!" ucapnya.

Dia kembali mengingat dirinya mengikuti Orihime diam-diam atas suruhan Aizen dan tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan gadis itu, saat dia memberikan gelang pada malam itu, ya..dia berada disana saat Orihime mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Ichigo…benar-benar lekat di otaknya bagaimana wanita itu mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Ichigo dan dalam lima kehidupannya yang berbeda dia tetap mencintai Ichigo…kemudian dia lebih membungkukkan badannya kearah Ichigo dengan wajah yag bersemu merah dan bermaksud untuk mencium Ichigo namun hal itu tidak terjadi dia mengurungkan niatnya. Ulquiorra hanya terdiam dan menyaksikan apa yang dilakukan oleh gadis itu dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati "Kenapa wajahnya merah dan malu-malu? Apa yang hendak dilakukannya kepada Ichigo? Dia mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir ichigo untuk apa? apakah itu tanda perpisahan yang kerap dilakukan oleh manusia? Dan dia mengatakan cinta kepada Ichigo..apa itu cinta? Tentu saja dia tidak mengerti semuanya, dia seorang hollow bukan manusia, Tiba-tiba dia merasa dadanya sesak…dia merasakan perasaan aneh kenapa dia merasa benci melihat nya? kenapa dia harus merasakan hal seperti itu?..."arghhhh!!!! ada apa denganku kenapa aku ini? Tak bosan-bosan nya dia menanyakannya pada dirinya sendiri….dia juga mengingat kembali setiap kedatangannya ke ruangan wanita itu untuk membawa makanan seperti biasanya, dia selalu menatapnya dimana wajahnya tidak pernah tersenyum, bahkan raut sedih selalu terlihat di wajah gadis itu..dia merasa depresi dan benar-benar tertekan…tentu saja tempat ini tidak cocok dan tidak aman untuknya, disini adalah tempat kami para hollow yang buas, jahat, kejam….dia yakin gadis itu adalah gadis yang kuat dan menurutnya manusia adalah makhluk sampah yang lemah tentu saja dengan tekanan seperti itu membuat dia merasa tak sanggup lagi dan menunjukkan kelemahannya dengan menangis…entah perasaan apa yang ada di benak Ulquiorra saat itu yang jelas dia merasa tidak nyaman melihat keadaan gadis itu apalagi setiap dia menangis…dia ingin melihat gadis itu menjadi dirinya kembali, kuat dan tegar sehingga orang-orang tidak meremehkannya! "sudahlah buat apa aku memikirkan hal-hal bodoh dan tidak penting seperti ini!!aku tidak perduli dengan wanita itu…yang terpenting buatku sekarang adalah mengabdi untuk Aizen-sama, apapun perintahnya akan kulakukan!!!kami pasti akan memenangkan perang ini" ujarnya sambil memejamkan matanya dan tertidur.


	2. beautiful white flower

_**terima kasih sudah membaca dan review chapter sebelumnya....**_

_**saya update chapter 2 nih, lebih cepat dari perkiraan karena saya banyak waktu luang minggu-minggu ini.**_

_**selamat membaca....  
**_

* * *

Keesokan harinya, seperti biasanya Ulquiorra mengantarkan sarapan buat Orihime. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan sebelumnya, dia melihat gadis itu tetap berdiri mematung kearah jendela.

"makanlah makananmu wanita, kalau sudah dingin tentu rasanya tidak enak!" aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau menghabiskan makananmu!!

Orihime terdiam sejenak, kemudian menjawab "ba…baiklah!" orihime mengambil sendok dan memakan nasinya nya sesuap demi sesuap. Ulquiorra berdiri disampingnya dan tatapannya lurus kedepan kearah tembok di belakang Orihime.

Orihime menatap sang espada lebih dalam lagi perhatiannya tertuju ke matanya yang hijau terang menawan….bahkan dia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, bagaimanakah seorang hollow bisa memiliki mata yang indah seperti itu…dan dengan wajah yang terlihat lugu dan polos, wajah yang tampan dan sempurna dengan tanda garis dipipinya yang menyerupai tanda air mata yang sedang menetes, dan wajahnya itu…sangat menyerupai wajah manusia pada umumnya, dan yang membedakannya hanyalah helm hollow-nya yang menutupi setengah rambut hitamnya yang tebal serta tanda lubang hollow di dada bagian atas mendekati tenggorokannya.

"dengan mata yang indah seperti itu dan dengan gayanya yang "cool" tentu saja mudah baginya menarik perhatian seorang wanita….dan pasti banyak wanita yang jatuh cinta padanya…." ujar Orihime dalam hati dan sambil tersenyum sendiri membayangkan Ulquiorra dikelilingi oleh para gadis-gadis.

Merasa dirinya sedang diperhatikan, Ulquiorra tentu saja merasa tidak nyaman "wanita, knp kau memandangku terus? Dan kenapa kau tertawa? Ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" seru Ulquiorra. Orihime kaget karena tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikannya. Pipinya terasa panas…dan dia tersedak makanannya, "uhuk…uhuk…uhuk…!!!" kemudian dia mengambil segelas air putih dan meneguk setengahnya untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit di tenggorokannya.

"Ti….tidak apa-apa Ulquiorra, maafkan aku!" Kata Orihime sambil tertunduk malu. "baiklah, kamu sudah menghabiskan makananmu, aku akan kembali lagi nanti untuk mengantarkan makan siangmu" jawab Ulquiorra sambil berlalu pergi ke arah pintu.

"Tunggu Ulquiorra….!!" Seru Orihime….bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?..."apa itu wanita? Jawab Ulquiorra dingin…"uhmm…..apakah di Las Noches ini tidak ada sesuatu seperti televisi, buku, dsb? Aku merasa sangat bosan terkurung di kamar ini!!

"sungguh pertanyaan yang bodoh, tentu saja kami tidak mempunyai benda-benda aneh dan tidak penting seperti yang ada di dunia kalian manusia!!!" ucap Ulquiorra…..

"oh…begitu rupanya, baiklah tak apa-apa dan terimakasih atas makanannya Ulquiorra…" jawab orihime dengan wajah yang kecewa atas jawaban yang diberikan sang espada.

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih wanita, aku hanya menjalankan tugas yang diberikan oleh Aizen-sama!" kemudian Ulquiorra beranjak meninggalkan kamar Orihime.

* * *

Ulquiorra memandang sebuah boneka tedy bear yang besar berwarna putih tergelatak diatas kasur, kemudian mengambilnya sambil berkata….."benda apa ini? Sepertinya wanita itu menyukainya…" tanpa dia sadari dia sudah berada di kota Karakura tepatnya di apartemen Orihime. "apa yang sedang aku lakukan? Untuk apa aku mengambil benda-benda bodoh ini hanya untuk membuatnya senang dan menghilangkan wajah kecewanya?" Tanya Ulquiorra dalam hati….. Kemudian dia juga mengambil beberapa buah buku diatas meja belajar.

Tiba-tiba mata hijau terangnya tertuju pada bunga mawar putih yang berada di beranda depan apartemen Orihime, kemudian dia memetik setangkai mawar yang dilihatnya paling indah. "benda ini sangat cocok untuknya, mungkin dia menyukainya juga…"gumam Ulquiorra sambil berlalu pergi……

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk, "aku masuk!!" …..pelayan, bawakan makanannya kemari!! Seru Ulquiorra…"baik tuan, silahkan…" jawab sang pelayan sambil membawakan kereta makanan masuk.

"wanita….saatnya memakan makan siangmu…"seru Ulquiorra. "baiklah terimakasih…"ucap Orihime sambil tersenyum. Tanpa disadarinya, Orihime sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran sang espada dan dia sudah tidak canggung lagi, bahkan dirinya merasa seperti dirinya dan Ulquiorra sudah kenal lama sebelumnya.

"Ulquiorra….benda apa itu yang kau sembunyikan dibalik tanganmu? Tanya Orihime…

"aku tidak tahu benda apa ini, aku mengambilnya dari kamarmu di kota Karakura, mungkin benda ini bisa membuatmu senang dan tidak bosan!!!" jawab Ulquiorra sambil melemparkan boneka tedy bear putih ke arah Orihime….

Orihime menangkap boneka itu kemudian memeluknya dengan erat…"kyaaa…..Benji…aku sangat rindu padamuuuu!!! Terima kasih Ulquiorra sudah membawakan boneka kesayanganku, Benji…." seru Orihime dengan wajah yang riang.

"aku juga membawakan beberapa buku!!..." sambil meletakkan buku yang dibawanya diatas meja, kemudian Ulquiorra mengambil sesuatu di dalam kantung celananya…."dan aku juga membawa ini…." Ucap Ulquiorra..sambil memberikan bunga mawar putih yang sangat cantik kepada Orihime…

Tiba-tiba wajah Orihime merah padam dan menunduk malu…"ma…mawar ini untukku???" Tanya Orihime seakan-akan ragu bahwa Ulquiorra benar-benar memberikan bunga itu untuknya.

"iya…tentu saja aku membawanya untukmu!! Sebaiknya kau cepat menghabiskan makananmu wanita, karena masih banyak tugas yang belum aku selesaikan, tugasku bukan hanya menjagamu saja!!! Seru sang espada.

Kemudian dengan wajah tersenyum, Orihime memakan makanannya perlahan-lahan. Seperti biasanya Ulquiorra diam berdiri mematung menunggunya menghabiskan makan siangnya itu.

"uhmm….Ulquiorra…..tahukah kamu….apa artinya jika seorang pria memberikan bunga kepada seorang gadis?" Tanya Orihime. Ulquiorra hanya terdiam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Orihime dan diamnya itu dianggap Orihime sabagai jawaban bahwa artinya dia tidak tahu apapun maksud dibalik bunga mawar itu.

Dengan wajah bersemu merah, kemudian Orihime tersenyum sambil metutup mulutnya agar dia tidak tertawa terlalu keras…"kenapa wanita…ada yang salah dengan itu?" ucap Ulquiorra….

"tidak apa-apa, biasanya jika seorang laki-laki memberikan bunga kepada seorang gadis tandanya dia menyukai gadis itu…atau biasanya pria-pria yang romantis memberikannya kepada kekasihnya…."jawab Orihime sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

Ulquiorra sangat kaget mendengar nya, dan dia merasakan sesuatu dari dalam dirinya yang membuatnya senang mengetahui arti dibalik pemberian bunga mawar itu. Akan tetapi sang Espada tidak menunjukkan rasa kaget dan senangnya, dia sangat pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya itu, jangan sampai Orihime mengetahuinya. Dan dia tetap bersikap dingin seperti biasanya.

"aku tidak mengerti akan hal-hal bodoh seperti itu yang ada di dunia manusia….aku melakukannya untuk Aizen-sama!! aku membawakan benda-benda itu agar aku tidak lagi melihat wajahmu yang sedih, agar Aizen-sama senang jika melihatmu baik-baik saja nantinya jika dia memanggilmu, dan kau tidak lagi menunjukkan wajah sedihmu itu!!!" jawab Ulquiorra dingin sambil berlalu pergi dari kamar Orihime.

Orihime tidak dapat berhenti tersenyum melihat tingkah Ulquiorra….dan dia berucap dalam hati "Ulquiorra benar-benar laki-laki yang baik dan sangat peka…apakah semua espada dan arrancar lainnya sama baiknya seperti dia? Mengingat Yammi hampir saja membunuh dirinya, Ichigo, Sado, bahkan Tatsuki….dia tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika Uruhara dan Youroichi tidak datang tepat waktu untuk menolong mereka. Dan hal itu membuat Orihime benar-benar ragu jika Espada yang lainnya sama baiknya dengan Ulquiorra.

Kemudian dia mencium bunga mawar putih yang diberikan Ulquiorra, wajahnya bersemu merah…."Ulquiorra adalah seorang hollow, bukan manusia tentu saja dia tidak mengerti arti memberikan bunga ini!" gumamnya dalam hati. Tapi aku sangat senang dengan bunganya….walaupun banyak laki-laki yang memberikannya bunga, sambil mengajaknya kencan, dan kemudian ditolaknya secara halus, tetapi tetap saja tidak meninggalkan kesan yang mendalam seperti bunga mawar putih cantik yang sedang diciumnya itu. Dia berharap bunga itu diberikan oleh Ichigo, lelaki yang dicintainya sejak dulu…..tapi perasaan Orihime benar-benar senang menerima bunga itu seakan-akan Ichigo-lah yang memberikannya.

" Hmmm….tidak…tidak….tentu saja aku lebih mengharapkan bunga yang diberikan oleh Kurosaku-kun!!!" tidak mungkin aku menyamakan setangkai bunga yang diberikan oleh Kurosaki-kun dengan bunga yang diberikan oleh Ulquiorra!" ..ucapnya dalam hati sambil meyakinkan dirinya.…sebelum dia benar-benar menyadari bahwa pada akhirnya semua kata-kata yang diucapkannya itu sangat bertolak belakang dengan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya……..

* * *

_**tolong di-review yah....maaf jika banyak kesalahan dsb, masih pemula sih hehehe....**_

_**saya akan update chapter 3 secepat mungkin..saya masih memikirkan dan mengembangkan ceritanya**_

_**thank's sudah baca yah....  
**_


	3. anger

**_akhirnya update juga chapter 3, kali ini agak lama maaf yah,_**

**_kebut semalam nih ketiknya, dari jam 3 pagi sampai jam 5 huhuhu (sambil mikirin jalan ceritanya) kalu gk kebut gk ada waktu lagi (gaya) padahal waktu luang dihabisin buat maen game online wakwkawkak...  
_**

**_anyway, nilah hasilnya selamat membaca...seperti biasa, maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan :)_**

Orihime berbaring di sofa sambil memeluk boneka tedy bear putih-nya dan menatap ke arah langit-langit. Sesuatu hal membuat dia merasa cemas dan tidak bisa berhenti berpikir.

"Benji, bagaimana keadaan teman-temanku sekarang? Apakah mereka baik-baik saja? Kenapa aku tidak merasakan reiatsu mereka lagi seakan-akan mereka semakin menjauh?" ucapnya kepada boneka yang sedang dipeluknya.

"mungkinkah mereka menyerah dan kembali ke kota Karakura?" mungkin ada baiknya mereka kembali ke kota Karakura, aku tidak ingin melihat mereka terluka bahkan kehilangan nyawa hanya untuk untuk menyelamatkanku!" ucapnya lagi.

"wanita, Aizen-sama ingin bertemu dan membicarakan suatu hal denganmu". Tiba-tiba suara Ulquiorra menyadarkan Orihime dan membuatnya kaget. "u…ulquiorra, sejak kapan kau masuk? Aku tidak mendengar kau mengetuk pintu!"

Kemudian dia melanjutkan perkataanya "aku sudah mengetuk pintu sebelumnya tapi tidak ada jawaban! Jangan buang-buang waktu lagi wanita, seorang pelayan akan menemanimu berhias dan mengganti pakaian. Aku akan menunggu diluar, setelah selesai aku akan mengantarmu menemui Aizen-sama!"

Seorang pelayan wanita masuk dan terdengar suara pintu ditutup. Pelayan itu membawa sebuah gaun dan berbagai peralatan kecantikan. Kemudian tanpa membuang waktu lagi, sang pelayan dengan ahli merias wajah cantiknya. Rambutnya yang lurus diubah menjadi sedikit bergelombang dan ditata sedemikian rupa sehingga terlihat lebih menarik. "baiklah, sudah selesai nona bagaimana menurut anda? Kalau anda kurang puas, saya bisa mengganti model nya" ucap sang pelayan.

Orihime memandang dirinya sendiri di cermin dan dia tidak percaya bahwa wajah yang ditatapnya di cermin adalah wajahnya sendiri. Wajahnya terlihat lebih cerah dan cantik dari sebelumnya serta rambutnya terlihat rapi dan lebih menarik "tidak, kurasa rambutku sudah bagus begitu juga dengan riasannya, terima kasih…" jawab Orihime.

"Sekarang saatnya anda mengganti pakaian nona, Aizen-sama sudah menyiapkan gaun ini khusus untuk anda!". Orihime memandang sebuah gaun yang dipegang si pelayan. Gaun berwarna putih yang sangat elegan dan indah bak pakaian seorang putri raja.

Setelah semuanya siap, orihime kembali memandang dirinya di cermin dan dia menatap gaun yang sedang dikenakannya. Matanya tertuju belahan dada nya yang terlihat dengan jelas. Dia tidak pernah memakai gaun yang sangat terbuka sebelumnya, hal itu tentu saja membuatnya malu dan membuatnya kurang nyaman "sepertinya aku tidak terlalu cocok dengan gaunnya karena terlalu memamerkan payudaraku! Bisakah aku menggantinya dengan gaun yang terlihat sedikit tertutup?" ucap Orihime malu-malu kepada si pelayan. "maaf nona, Aizen-sama sudah mempersiapkannya khusus untukmu jadi saya tidak dapat menggantinya tanpa perintah beliau!" ujar sang pelayan kemudian beranjak pergi untuk melapor kepada Ulquiorra bahwa dia sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Aizen-sama sudah menunggumu di ruangannya, sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang!!" Ulquiorra tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika dia menatap Orihime. Gadis itu menunduk malu dan wajahnya merah merona.

Kata-katanya tercekat di tenggorokan, dia hanya diam terpaku dan tidak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya. Gadis itu sangat cantik, dengan tatanan rambut baru nya membuat dia benar-benar terlihat berbeda. "gaun itu benar-benar cocok untuknya…" ucap ulquiorra dalam hati. Dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa manusia bisa memiliki kecantikan yang luar biasa seperti ini. Tanpa dia sadari jari jemarinya sangat ingin membelai rambut itu, menyentuh kulitnya yg halus, menyentuh pipinya yang merah merona, dan mendekatkan dirinya lebih dekat lagi sehingga dia dapat mencium aroma wangi tubuhnya kemudian memeluknya dengan erat…

"siall!!! Apa yang sedang aku pikirkan? Kenapa aku ini!!! Umpatnya dalam hati. Otak nya sudah tidak dapat berpikir lagi darimana asal keinginan-keinginan itu bisa datang dan muncul di dalam dirinya.

"baiklah kita berangkat sekarang, Aizen-sama sudah menunggu terlalu lama, ikuti aku!" ucapnya.

Akhirnya mereka berdua berlalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan…

***

_tak…tuk...tak…tuk…tak...tuk…_

hanya suara langkah kaki mereka yang menggema di lorong yang sepi menuju lantai atas dimana ruangan Aizen berada.

"uhm…Ulquiorra, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Tanya Orihime memecah keheningan. "apa itu wanita?" jawab Ulquiorra.

" teman-temanku, aku tidak merasakan keberadaan reiatsu mereka. Kamu tahu apa yang terjadi? Aku benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan mereka!" Ulquiorra hanya terdiam sambil terus berjalan.

_Ah…pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu! kenapa aku bertanya padanya? Bukankah dia seorang musuh? Tentu saja dia tidak akan menjawab!!!_

Tanpa diduga Orihime sebelumnya, Ulquiorra menjawab pertanyaannya "mereka terjebak di hutan Menos! Sangat kecil kemungkinan untuk lolos dari para Gillian!!"

Wajah Orihime terlihat cemas dan panik dia sangat khawatir dengan keselamatan teman-temannya. Tiba-tiba Ulquiorra menghentikan langkahnya karena Nnoitra muncul tepat dihadapannya. Tanpa memperdulikan keberadaan Ulquiorra, tanpa berkedip matanya yang penuh nafsu hanya tertuju pada makhluk yang sangat cantik di samping Ulquiorra.

"hai pet-sama…kau terlihat sangat cantik dan seksi hari ini kau benar-benar membuatku bergairah", sambil melangkah mendekati Orihime. Orihime tentu saja sangat ketakutan dan secara tidak sadar dirinya lebih mendekat ke Ulquiorra seakan-akan meminta perlindungan.

"sepertinya kau lupa keberadaanku Nnoitra…sebaiknya kau segera pergi dari hadapanku sebelum kesabaranku habis dan jangan berharap kau bisa menyentuhnya" ucap Ulquiorra dengan nada mengancam.

"cih…bajingan kau Ulquiorra!!kau menjadi sombong dan besar kepala hanya karena Aizen-sama memberikan kepercayaan menjaga gadis itu padamu, kau pikir aku takut padamu? kita lihat saja nanti, urusan kita belum selesai!!!" ucap Nnoitra sambil berlalu pergi.

***

Orihime merebahkan dirinya di sofa dan kata-kata Aizen masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Tanpa diduga sebelumnya ternyata Aizen memperlihatkan hougyoku kepadanya, dan menjelaskan tujuan utama Aizen menggunakan batu itu yaitu menciptakan sebuah kunci menghancurkan kota Karakura begitu juga dengan Soul Society.

"tentu saja aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi!!" ucapnya dalam hati. Kemudian beranjak dari sofa menuju tempat tidurnya yang empuk. Kegiatannya yang padat seharian ini membuatnya sangat lelah dan mengantuk. Setelah mematikan lampu, tiba-tiba dia mendengar pintu kamarnya dibuka, seseorang masuk kemudian menguncinya dari dalam.

"u…ulquiorra, kaukah itu?" ucapnya sambil berdiri menyalakan lampu.

"ssssssttt…tidakkah kau takut tidur sendirian pet-sama? maka biarkan aku menemanimu malam ini" sesosok tubuh yang tinggi kurus menghadang langkah Orihime.

"Nnoitra, apa yang kau lakukan disini, pergi kau atau aku akan berteriak dan Ulquiorra akan datang kemari dan membunuhmu!!" ucap Orihime ketakutan.

Nnoitra dengan kasar menarik kedua tangan nya dan menghempaskan tubuh Orihime ke tembok. "hmm…aku tidak yakin Ulquiorra akan melindungimu pet-sama karena dia sedang bertugas saat ini, berteriaklah dan menangislah sesukamu!!" jawab Nnoitra sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Orihime mencoba melepaskan diri, dia berusaha melindungi diri dan melakukan perlawanan dengan menampar, menendang, atau apa saja yang bisa menjauhkan Nnoitra dari dirinya. Tentu saja usahanya itu sia-sia karena Nnoitra terlalu kuat untuknya. Semakin keras upaya nya untuk berteriak dan meloloskan diri maka semakin kuat pula cengkraman Nnoitra pada kedua pergelangan tangannya.

Dengan nafas yang memburu Nnoitra mendekat dan berusaha mencium nya. Orihime lalu memalingkan wajahnya agar Nnoitra tidak dapat mencium bibirnya hingga pipinya yang penuh dengan air mata bersentuhan dengan bibir nya.

"hmm…kenapa kau sangat ketakutan pet-sama? santailah sedikit dan aku akan membuatmu sangat bahagia malam ini! aku tidak menyangka Ulquiorra tidak memanfaatkan kesempatan emas seperti ini, Ulquiorra benar-benar bodoh!!" ucap Nnoitra menyeringai sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat dan menghisap airmata Orihime. Lidahnya yang berlendir semakin turun menuju lehernya. Orihime merasa sangat jijik, sementara jari-jemari Nnoitra mulai menggerayangi tubuhnya tangan kanannya meremas pantatnya dengan kasar. Tangan nya yang lain dengan lihai menarik resleting gaun tidurnya, kemudian tangannya berpindah kearah depan menuju dadanya yang montok putih mulus membusung indah. Melihat perlakuan Nnoitra yang semakin berani, dirinya meronta-ronta dan berusaha melepaskan diri dan dengan kekuatannya itu, tentu saja orihime tidak mampu melakukan apa-apa dia hanya menangis ketakutan dan berharap seseorang dapat menolongnya. Disaat terdesak dan dalam keadaan ketakutan seperti sekarang, dia selalu menyebut kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! dan disaat yang tepat Ichigo selalu ada untuk membantunya…tapi saat ini, Entah kenapa dipikirannya hanya terbayang wajah Ulquiorra.

_Ulquiorra…tolong aku!_

***

Setelah melaporkan hasil misinya kepada Aizen, dengan menggunakan sonido Ulquiorra menuju ke arah kamar Orihime. Selama menjalankan tugasnya, entah kenapa perasaannya tidak tenang wajah Nnoitra yang penuh nafsu menatap Orihime selalu saja terlintas dalam pikirannya.

Dan dengan reputasi Nnoitra yang brengsek dan gila wanita, dirinya tentu saja merasa sangat khawatir dengan Orihime. Membayangkan Nnoitra menyentuh Orihime, darahnya serasa mendidih "aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhnya jika dia berani menyentuhnya!!" ucapnya geram.

Sesampainya di kamar Orihime, dia merasakan reiatsu Nnoitra kemudian mendobrak pintu yang terkunci rapat. Sesuai dugaan, dia melihat Nnoitra sedang menggerayangi, menjilati, dan mencium leher Orihime, dan jari-jemarinya semakin mendekat menuju ke arah payudara wanita itu.

Sebelum Nnoitra dapat menyentuh payudara Orihime, Ulquiorra menarik pundak Nnoitra dan melemparnya sehingga tembok disekitarnya hancur oleh badan Nnoitra.

"bangsat kau Nnoitra, sudah kuperingatkan kau sebelumnya untuk tidak menyentuhnya, maka kali ini aku pastikan kau tidak akan hidup lebih lama lagi!" ucap Ulquiorra.

Kemudian Matanya tertuju ke arah Orihime, gadis itu sangat ketakutan…nafasnya tersengal-sengal karena syok akan kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya. Sang espada meraih selimut yang tergeletak diatas tempat tidur dan menggunakan selimut itu untuk menutupi tubuh Orihime yang hanya menggunakan bra dan celana dalam " kau tidak apa-apa wanita? Maafkan aku, aku datang terlambat!" ucapnya dengan rasa bersalah terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"u…ulquiorra…" Orihime hanya mampu mengucap nama sang espada, mendadak pandangannya terasa kabur, kepalanya pusing dan akhirnya dirinya jatuh pingsan sebelum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Lalu Ulquiorra menggendongnya dan membawa gadis itu ke tempat yang lebih aman.

Nnoitra bangkit dari puing-puing tembok yang runtuh, "ayolah…kau tidak seharusnya marah seperti ini kepadaku Ulquiorra, wanita itu hanya manusia dan tahanan disini tak ada salahnya kan aku menikmati tubuhnya yang molek atau kau marah kepadaku karena kau menginginkan wanita itu untuk dirimu sendiri?" ucap Nnoitra tanpa perasaan bersalah sedikitpun.

Kata-kata Nnoitra semakin membangkitkan kemarahan sang kuatro espada. Kemudian jari telunjuknya mengarah ke Nnoitra dan kilatan cahaya berwarna hijau keluar dari ujung jari telunjuknya itu. Sebuah cero yang kekuatannya luar biasa.

Nnoitra tentu saja tidak tinggal diam dan kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya yang memperlihatkan tatoo no.5-nya dan membalasnya dengan mengeluarkan cero berwarna merah kearah ulquiorra.

Pertarungan antara kedua espada tentu saja menimbulkan kerusakan disekitarnya dan reiatsu mereka dapat dirasakan oleh seluruh penjuru Las Noches.

Setelah tiga jam pertarungan mereka, Nnoitra merasa terpojok dengan nafas tersengal-sengal dan darah segar menetes dari mulutnya pakaiannya sudah compang camping akibat menahan serangan cero Ulquiorra yang terlalu kuat.

Akhirnya Nnoitra melepaskan zanpakutou-nya "keluarlah Santa-Teresa!!" ucapnya.

"kurasa dengan mengeluarkan Santa-Teresa mu tidak akan mengubah keadaan Nnoitra, kau tetap mati ditanganku!! Bersyukurlah karena aku tidak mengeluarkan wujud zanpakutou-ku,tentunya espada dengan urutan 4 keatas tidak diperbolehkan mengeluarkan wujud zanpakutou mereka di area bebas, kami hanya diperbolehkan menggunakannya di tower teratas yang ada di Las Noches ini, tentunya untuk melawan bajingan rendahan sepertimu, aku tidak perlu mengeluarkan wujud asli dari zanpakutou-ku!!!" Ulquiorra berkata sambil menghunus zanpakutounya ke arah Nnoitra.

" sombong sekali kau bedebah!! Kau pasti akan menyesali kata-katamu!!!" balas Nnoitra dengan penuh kemarahan.

Keduanya hendak melanjutkan pertarungan yang lebih mematikan dan fatal bahkan salah satu diantara mereka bisa kehilangan nyawa ketika tiba-tiba primera espada, Coyote Stark menahan kedua pergelangan tangan mereka.

"sungguh memalukan dua espada saling membunuh demi seorang wanita, kalian sadar apa yang kalian lakukan? Kalian menghancurkan sebagian Las Noches!! Aizen-sama sangat marah dengan tingkah laku kalian berdua, sekarang ikut aku menemui Aizen-sama dan bersiap-siaplah untuk hukuman kalian!! " ucap Stark.

Keduanya hanya terdiam dan tidak seorangpun diantara mereka yang membuka mulut atau membela diri dan merekapun segera beranjak dari puing-puing reruntuhan.

**_terimakasih udah baca dan thanks juga masukan-masukannya_**...**_buat fans Nnoitra_ _maaf yah_** _**dia jadi genit disini eheheh**_

_**dan Ulqi, seperti biasa jaim selalu, tapi tenang gk selamanya dia jaim koq (ahaq..ahaq..)**_

_**chapter 4 coming soon!**_

_**c ya!  
**_


	4. jealousy

Di dalam ruangan pribadi Aizen di Las Noches, Aizen dan Ichimaru Gin sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang penting menyangkut Ulquiorra.

"hmm…bagaimana menurutmu kapten Aizen? Bukankah terlalu cepat dari yang kita harapkan? dia sudah terlalu dekat dengan Inoue Orihime!!" Tanya Gin dengan wajah rubahnya yang menyeringai licik.

"tidak usah khawatir Gin, aku sudah menjauhkannya dari Orihime, dan sebagai gantinya Harribel akan menjaga dan mengantarkan makanannya seperti biasa seperti yang dilakukan oleh Ulquiorra"

"kuharap hal itu bekerja, seperti kau ketahui kapten Aizen, Ulquiorra adalah aset utama kita untuk memenangkan perang ini!" ucap Gin dengan antusias.

"kau benar Gin, Ulquiorra adalah espada yang paling kuat dan satu-satunya yang bisa mencapai tingkat kedua dari transformasi zanpakutounya, walaupun dia menyembunyikan hal itu dariku!!"

"akan tetapi walaupun yang terkuat dan terbaik, dia sekaligus yang paling labil diantara yang lain. Harusnya dia yang menjadi primera espada bukanlah Coyote Stark, tapi karena sifatnya yang labil itulah aku memberikannya urutan kuatra. Dan tentunya dia tidak menyadari akan potensi yang dimilikinya dan espada-espada yang lain juga kelihatannya tidak menyadari kekuatan tersembunyi Ulquiorra."

"diantara sepuluh espada itu, hanya dia yang mendekati bahkan menyerupai manusia. Oleh karena itu aku menguji kesetiaan dan loyalitasnya kepadaku dengan mengutusnya menculik sekaligus menjadi penjaga Orihime untuk mengetahui sejauh mana perubahan dalam dirinya." ucap Aizen.

"hmm…sangat menarik kapten! Tapi sifat manusia-nya itu bisa menjadi sebuah bumerang bagi kita. Tentunya kau tidak mau kehilangan salah satu espada terkuatmu bukan? Kapten Aizen…!!" jawab Gin.

"aku sudah memperhitungkan sebelumnya Gin, dengan memanfaatkan sifat Ulquiorra yang polos dan lugu, penyendiri, pendiam, tidak suka bersosialisasi dengan yang lain dan dengan tugas-tugas yang tanpa henti kuberikan padanya, maka dia tidak tidak mudah terpengaruh dengan espada yang lain. Yah…seperti kau lihat sendiri entah darimana Nnoitra memiliki sifat brengsek dan gila wanita seperti itu, begitupula dengan Grimmjow yang kasar dan pembangkang!!"

"tetapi aku sedikit khawatir dengan hubungan Ulquiorra dan Orihime, bagaimana gadis itu semakin membuatnya terlihat seperti manusia daripada hollow! Dan sepertinya walaupun Ulquiorra tidak mengerti apa yang dirasakannya kepada Orihime , tentu kita berdua tahu kalau dia menyukai gadis itu. kau lihat bagaimana wajah marah Ulquiorra dan tatapan matanya kepada Nnoitra? Dan bagaimana bernafsunya dia untuk membunuh Nnoitra. Yah…begitulah sifat manusia yang marah jika wanita-nya disentuh oleh pria lain!!" Ujar Aizen.

"kau benar kapten, kurasa tindakan kita sudah sangat tepat menjauhkannya dari Inoue Orihime" dan sifat manusia-nya itu akan hilang dengan sendirinya, sepertinya kita tidak usah terlalu khawatir…"

* * *

Di suatu ruangan di Las Noches, Orihime terbangun dan menatap sekelilingnya dengan seksama. Mengetahui ruangan dimana tempat dirinya berada sekarang bukanlah ruangannya yang biasanya Orihime menjadi sedikit bingung. Begitu pula ketika matanya tertuju pada sosok wanita yang berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya.

"dimanakah aku? kepalaku pusing sekali…"

Sebuah suara kemudian menyadarkan Orihime.

"rupanya kamu sudah sadar, sebaiknya segera makan Orihime! tentunya kau sudah lapar!" ucap Harribel.

Orihime kemudian mengingat kejadian sebelumnya dimana Nnoitra mencoba memperkosanya dan kemudian Ulquiorra datang tepat waktu menyelamatkannya.

"maaf…kenapa kau ada disini Harribel? Bukankah seharusnya Ulquiorra yang mengantarkan makanan untukku seperti biasa? Dimana dia? Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Tanya Orihime dengan wajah yang cemas.

"dia baik-baik saja, Aizen-sama menugaskanku untuk menggantikannya, kurasa itu sebagai hukuman karena kau membuat dua espada saling membunuh! Sedangkan Nnoitra dia sudah bukan espada lagi, posisinya digantikan oleh Wanderweiss Margera!"

Orihimme hanya terdiam tanpa mampu mengucapkan sepatah katapun mendengar penjelasan dari Harribel.

* * *

Malam itu, orihime terbangun dari tidurnya, perasaannya tidak enak dan pikirannya selalu terbayang akan Ulquiorra. Tanpa disadarinya dirinya merindukan kehadiran sang espada. Jauh dari dalam hatinya dia menginginkan Ulquiorra yang menjaganya bukanlah Harribel ataupun espada yang lain.

Tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sakit dan sesak saat dia merasakan reiatsu Sado menghilang. Dan tak lama kemudian diikuti oleh Rukia. Sambil menatap bulan di balik jeruji jendela kamarnya, tak terasa air matanya sudah mengalir deras jatuh ke pipinya.

"tidaaaaaaak…tidak…!! Sado-kun masih hidup…Sado tidak mungkin mati secepat itu!!"

"Kuchiki-san…kumohon bertahanlah…" ucapnya lirih di tengah keputusasaannya mengetahui reiatsu kedua temannya itu menghilang secara tiba-tiba.

* * *

Di dalam kamarnya, Ulquiorra hanya terdiam sambil menatap ke arah langit-langit dan tentu saja pikirannya tidak bisa lepas dari bayangan Orihime. Dia merasa sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan gadis itu sekarang terutama setelah kejadian buruk yang menimpanya. Apalagi saat ini, setelah mengetahui reiatsu kedua temannya menghilang.

"apakah aku harus melihatnya dan memeriksa keadaannya?" ucapnya dalam hati

_Tentu saja hal itu tidak akan kulakukan…!! dengan menemuinya berarti aku melanggar perintah Aizen-sama!!_

"hmmph…sungguh bodoh! untuk apa aku merasa khawatir, setidaknya dia aman di bawah penjagaan Harribel. tentu saja Harribel jauh lebih baik daripada Grimmjow atau Yammy." Ucapnya lagi sambil meyakinkan dirinya.

Kemudian dia memejamkan matanya, Ulquiorra tersentak ketika dirinya merasakan sebuah reiatsu yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya.

"bocah berambut orange itu, tak kusangka dia sudah berada di lantai bawah Las Noches!!!"

Entah mengapa dadanya terasa sesak dan amarahnya meluap karena sesuatu dalam dirinya merasa benci akan kehadiran Ichigo yang semakin dekat menuju kamar Orihime. Dan hal itu berarti Ichigo akan menyelamatkan Orihime dan membawanya kembali ke kota Karakura. Sebuah perasaan yang dirinya sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya.

Otaknya sudah tidak dapat berpikir jernih, pikirannya sudah diambil alih oleh rasa cemburu dan amarah. Sikapnya menjadi kasar dan tidak terkontrol, tidak seperti Ulquiorra biasanya. Dengan menggunakan sonido, dia segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan kamarnya.

* * *

pintu kamar Orihime terbuka, dan sebuah suara muncul. Suara yang sangat dikenal oleh Orihime.

"sepertinya kamu sudah menyadarinya wanita, Sado Yotsutora sudah mati! Begitu pula dengan Kuchiki Rukia! Tidak ada gunanya kau menangisi mereka!!" ucap Ulquiorra dengan kasar.

Orihime sangat senang melihat Ulquiorra datang dan menjenguknya walaupun dia mengetahui bahwa sang espada telah melanggar perintah tuannya untuk tidak menemuinya lagi. Namun dia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari Ulquiorra, tidak seperti biasanya dia tidak mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Dan mata hijau terangnya memancarkan tatapan yang penuh amarah dan benci.

"u…Ulquiorra…" tanpa sempat berkata-kata lagi sang espada sudah memotong ucapannya.

"tidak ada yang akan menolongmu wanita, dan kau akan mati dengan menyedihkan di tempat ini! Temanmu yang bodoh itu akan mati satu persatu dan mereka akan benar-benar menyesali perbuatan mereka masuk ke Hueco Mundo tanpa menyadari kekuatan mereka yang tidak seberapa itu."

"jika aku menjadi dirimu, aku akan menertawakan kebodohan mereka dan mengusir mereka pergi dari Hueco Mundo!!"

"plakkk!!!" sebuah tamparan yang keras mendarat di pipinya. Orihime menamparnya dengan sekuat tenaga, tak pernah sebelumnya dia menampar seseorang seumur hidupnya. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan ucapan ulquiorra yang menghina teman-temannya.

Ulquiorra hanya terdiam dan tidak membalas atau berusaha menghindari tamparan Orihime. Kemudian dia melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"dua diantara temanmu sudah mati, tentunya yang lain akan menyusul…maka tak akan ada yang menyelamatkanmu. Kau akan mati disini, apa kau takut?"

"tidak…aku tidak takut!!" walaupun ragaku telah mati tapi hatiku tetap bersama mereka. Aku tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi dalam hidupku hanya mereka keluargaku satu-satunya dan hatiku sudah menyatu dengan mereka. Aku tidak akan mati dengan menyedihkan seperti yang kau ucapkan karena Kurosaki-kun akan datang menyelamatkanku!!" jawab Orihime dengan tegas.

Sang espada sangat kaget dan matanya terbelalak mendengar jawaban dari Orihime.

"hoh…kalian para manusia sangat mudah mengucapkan kata-kata "hati" aku yakin hati itu tidak ada, mataku bisa melihat semua sesuatu yang ada di dunia manusia maupun dunia hollow dan tak satupun bisa luput dari penglihatanku. Akan tetapi mataku tidak dapat menangkap sosok "hati" seperti yang kau katakan oleh karena itu tentu saja "hati" itu tidak ada!!"

Kemudian Orihime mendekat ke arah sang espada dan meletakkan jari jemarinya yang lentik ke dada Ulquiorra.

"kamu dapat merasakannya disini!!" jika kamu merasa dekat dengan seseorang maka kamu dapat meletakkan hatimu dan kepercayaanmu sepenuhnya padanya, jiwa kalian akan menyatu. Seperti itulah aku dan teman-temanku.

Ulquiorra merasakan dadanya terasa hangat…dimana jari jemari Orihime menyentuhnya.

_hati?....apakah benar-benar ada? tentu saja tidak…aku seorang hollow bukan manusia, tentu aku tidak memiliki hati…_

percakapan mereka berdua berhenti ketika keduanya merasakan reiatsu Ichigo yang sudah sangat dekat berada hanya satu lantai dibawah ruangan mereka.

"bocah bodoh berambut orange itu rupanya sudah berada di lantai bawah, sepertinya aku harus menyapanya…" ucap sang espada sambil berlalu pergi ke arah pintu yang terbuka lebar.

Dengan sigap Orihime menarik salah satu pergelangan tangannya dan menahan langkahnya.

"kumohon Ulquiorra…jangan bunuh Kurosaki-kun…!!"

Perkataan Orihime membuatnya amarahnya semakin menjadi-jadi, pikirannya menjadi semakin tidak terkontrol lagi. Rasa cemburu sudah benar-benar menguasai dirinya.

_Kenapa dirinya selalu menyebut nama Kurosaki!! Sebegitu hebatnyakah Kurosaki Ichigo buatnya? Apa kelebihan bocah itu sehingga dia selalu menyebut namanya…_

Tanpa berkata sepatah katapun, Ulquiorra berlalu pergi dari hadapan gadis itu kemudian menutup pintu dengan kasar.


	5. triangle love

Ichigo hendak melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruangan dimana Orihime berada, namun kakinya terhenti ketika dia merasakan reiatsu Rukia menghilang.

_kurasa aku harus kambali dan menolong Rukia terlebih dahulu…_

"Kuchiki Rukia sudah mati, untuk apa lagi kau menolongnya, ichigo!! Bukankah tujuanmu kemari untuk menyelamatkan Inoue Orihime?" sebuah suara menghalangi langkah Ichigo.

"u…Ulquiorra…jangan halangi aku minggir kau!!"

"kalau begitu buat aku menyingkir!!" jawab Ulquiorra dengan dingin.

"karena sejauh ini kau tidak pernah menyakiti teman-temanku, maka kurasa aku tidak perlu bertarung denganmu" jawab Ichigo sambil berlalu pergi.

"hmm…begitu ya…bagaimana jika kukatakan bila aku yang membawa paksa Inoue Orihime kemari?"

Ichigo sangat marah mendengar ucapan sang espada. "jadi Inoue kemari bukan karena keinginannya sendiri ternyata kau yang memaksanya, bangsat kau Ulquiorra!!"

"tak disangka temannya sendiri yang jauh-jauh kemari mempertaruhkan nyawa tapi masih meragukannya, sepertinya gadis itu meletakkan harapan terlalu tinggi padamu!!

"diam kau bedebah!! Tau apa kau tentang Orihime!! tentu saja aku percaya padanya dan kami akan membawanya pergi dari sini!!"

Ucapan Ichigo yang sangat berani membuat Ulquiorra naik pitam.

"tentu saja aku mengenal wanita itu _jauh…jauh…_lebih baik daripada kau, Kurosaki Ichigo!!"

"dia berusaha tegar dan kuat diluar tapi sebenarnya dia sangat rapuh dan lemah didalam, dia rela melakukan apa saja untuk melindungi kalian termasuk semua yang terjadi padanya selama dia dikurung di Las Noches!!"

Kata-kata sang espada membuat Ichigo semakin bingung dan berpikir apa yang terjadi kepada Orihime selama dirinya dikurung di Las Noches.

"apa yang kau lakukan padanya Ulquiorra?? Jika kau berani melukai atau menyentuhnya maka aku tak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhmu!!" amarah terdengar jelas dari ucapannya.

"oh ya? aku sangat takut mendengarnya!! kau tinggal selangkah lagi menuju kamar Orihime, tapi kenapa kau urungkan niatmu Ichigo? Kau bahkan rela berbalik haluan hanya untuk melihat keadaan Kuchiki Rukia. Apakah Orihime tidak berarti apa-apa bagimu?"

"sepertinya kau terlalu banyak omong jika menyangkut Orihime, Ulquiorra!! Kupikir kau tipe espada yang pendiam, dugaanku benar-benar meleset!!"

"setidaknya aku lebih baik daripada kau!! kau benar-benar tipe laki-laki yang bodoh dan tidak peka Kurosaki Ichigo, aku masih tidak percaya bahwa wanita itu terlalu banyak berharap padamu!!"

Ichigo sangat marah mendengar ucapan Ulquiorra dan tanpa berpikir panjang langsung mengeluarkan jurus andalannya.

"Getsuga Tenshou!!!"

Sebuah kilatan cahaya merah mengarah ke Ulquiorra dan dengan sigap sang espada menahan serangannya itu.

"kaupikir seranganmu bisa melukaiku bocah idiot?" ucap Ulquiorra sambil mengeluarkan cero hijau nya.

Serangan cero balasan dari Ulquiorra yang luput menimbulkan kerusakan yang dahsyat. Bangunan disekitarnya hancur berkeping-keping. Keduanya saling menyerang dan berupaya menemukan titik kelemahan masing-masing.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, Ichigo dengan nafas yang memburu karena kelelahan dan topeng hollownya yang tinggal separuh wajah tetap bersikeras melawan dan pantang menyerah. Hal itu tentu saja membuat sang espada semakin marah karena laki-laki itu semakin menunjukkan kualitasnya dan sikap pantang menyerahnya itu membuktikan bahwa orang-orang pantas menaruh harapan yang tinggi padanya.

Mengingat Orihime meletakkan harapan dan hatinya pada bocah itu, membuat rasa bencinya kepada Ichigo semakin menjadi-jadi. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, perintah Aizen sudah dilanggarnya, sesuatu yang sebelumnya tak pernah terlintas dalam pikirannya sedikitpun. Kali ini pertarungannya dengan Ichigo lebih mengarah kepada dendam pribadi.

_Aku tidak mungkin kalah darinya…tidak mungkin!!_

_

* * *

_

Orihime hanya mampu terdiam melihat kepergian Ulquiorra dan menghapus air mata yang membasahi kedua pipinya. hatinya was was bagaimana jadinya jika keduanya bertemu tentu saja mereka akan bertarung tanpa henti sampai salah satu diantaranya tewas.

suara gemuruh yang keras terdengar dari lantai bawah tentu saja berasal dari reruntuhan bangunan ditempat duel Ulquiorra dan Ichigo berada. Dia sangat cemas dengan keadaan keduanya.

_Aku tidak ingin kalian saling membunuh…kumohon hentikan pertarungan kalian…_

Tanpa disadari Orihime, di satu sisi dia mengkhawatirkan Ichigo namun di sisi lainnya dirinya juga mengkhawatirkan Ulquiorra sama seperti dirinya mengkhawatirkan Ichigo.

* * *

Pertarungan keduanya berlanjut ke sebuah menara yang sangat tinggi dimana hanya espada urutan 4 keatas yang bisa mengeluarkan bentuk asli dari zanpakutou mereka. Ulquiorra menunjukkan dominasinya terhadap ichigo.

Secara tiba-tiba Ulquiorra menghunus zanpakutou-nya, yaitu "_Murciealago_" wujud nya berubah menjadi sosok yang berbeda dan reiatsunya sangat luar biasa.

Kemudian dirinya mencekik Ichigo yang sekarat namun belum berniat untuk membunuh nya.

"akuilah Ichigo bahwa aku jauh lebih kuat darimu…tidak ada gunanya kau melawan!!"

"a…aku belum kalah Ulquiorra, aku tidak takut padamu!! Aku yakin aku pasti menang!" jawab Ichigo disela-sela cekikan Ulquiorra yang semakin erat pada lehernya.

Jawaban yang tidak disangka sama sekali oleh sang espada. Untuk menunjukkan bahwa dirinya lebih kuat dan mematahkan semangat bocah itu, akhirnya Ulquiorra melepaskan transformasi kedua dari zanpakutounya.

Tampilannya kini benar-benar berubah total, wujudnya menyerupai kelelawar. Reiatsu yang dikeluarkannya sungguh luar biasa dan kekuatannya jauh lebih besar dari transformasinya yang pertama.

"inilah kekuatanku yang sebenarnya Kurosaki Ichigo…bahkan Aizen-sama tidak pernah melihat wujudku yang sekarang. Sebuah kehormatan bagimu untuk melihatnya hari ini! tentunya dengan kekuatanku yang sekarang kau semakin menyadari perbedaan kekuatan kita!!" ucap Ulquiorra dengan lantang.

"cih, sungguh bodoh kau masih berpikir aku masih saja takut padamu!! aku tidak perduli sebesar apa kekuatan yang kau miliki…yang pasti aku tidak akan mati ditanganmu!!"

Kesabaran sang espada sudah habis mendengar ucapan Ichigo. kemudian sebuah _cero Oscuras_ mengarah ke Ichigo yang dimana tidak semua espada bisa mengeluarkan cero tersebut.

"sudah kukatakan padamu semua sia-sia!!

Ichigo terluka parah akibat terkena cero tersebut. dia sudah tidak dapat melakukan perlawanan ketika tiba-tiba Ulquiorra kembali mencekik lehernya dan menarik dirinya.

"langkah terakhir menuju kematianmu Kurosaki Ichigo…" ucap Ulquiorra sambil mengeluarkan cahaya tepat mengarah ke dada Ichigo dan membuat sebuah lubang hollow yang besar. Akhirnya Ichigo terkapar diam tak bergerak.

Kemudian Ulquiorra berbalik meninggalkan Ichigo yang sudah tidak bernyawa. tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika merasakan reiatsu yang kekuatannya sangat luar biasa dibelakangnya…bahkan jauh lebih kuat dari reiatsunya sendiri.

Sosok Ichigo tiba-tiba berubah menjadi hollow yang ganas dan kejam dengan nafsu membunuh yang tidak dapat dikontrol.

"siapa kau??" Tanya Ulquiorra.

Namun sosok hollow Ichigo yang berjarak hanya beberapa meter darinya hanya diam saja sambil mengambil kembali zanpakutou-nya yang tertancap di tanah.

Melihatnya sebagai suatu ancaman akhirnya Ulquiorra menciptakan sebuah cahaya hijau panjang menyerupai tombak dari kedua telapak tangannya.

"_Lanza del Relampago_" ucapnya sambil melemparkannya ke arah hollow ichigo.

Dengan mudahnya hollow Ichigo menghindar dari serangan Ulquiorra. ketika Ulquiorra hendak mengeluarkan serangan utamanya tadi, tiba-tiba dengan sonido yang luar biasa cepat, hollow ichigo menahan kedua tangannya dan menghancurkan Lanza del relampago.

Ulquiorra kaget dan terbelalak seiring dengan tebasan zanpakutou membelah dirinya menjadi dua. Tanpa ampun hollow ichigo dengan brutal mengeluarkan sebuah cero dan membuat tubuh Ulquiorra menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil.

Akhirnya dengan salah satu kemampuannya yang lain, yaitu _high speed regeneration_ Ulquiorra berusaha menyatukan lagi serpihan-serpihan organnya yang telah dihancurkan oleh cero Ichigo.

Dengan sisa kekuatannya yang ada, melihat kesempatan dimana hollow Ichigo lengah dan menyangka dirinya sudah mati, Ulquiorra memotong salah satu tanduk.

terdengar suara teriakan yang sangat nyaring dan menggema seiring dengan berubahnya wujud hollow tersebut menjadi Ichigo kembali.

Pandangan Ulquiorra menjadi kabur…badannya sudah tidak memiliki kekuatan lagi untuk bergerak. Tatapannya mengarah ke Ichigo yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. luka menganga lubang hollow di dada pria itu sembuh dan menutup secara perlahan-lahan.

Tiba-tiba dirinya sadar dan merasa sangat ketakutan…bukan karena takut terhadap Ichigo tapi dia sangat takut menerima kenyataan bahwa tentunya Ichigo akan segera sadar dari pingsannya kemudian membawa pergi Orihime bersamanya.

_wanita itu milikku…tak akan kubiarkan seorangpun membawanya pergi dariku!!_

Akhirnya dia terjatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri.

* * *

Orihime merasakan kedua kakinya gemetar tidak dapat lagi menopang badannya dan akhirnya dia jatuh terduduk di lantai begitu mengetahui reiatsu Ichigo dan Ulquiorra menghilang.

Mengetahui kemungkinan bahwa keduanya sudah tidak bernyawa lagi, Orihime menangis sejadi-jadinya dan berteriak histeris.

"_tidaaaak!!! Ini tidak mungkin terjadi…Kurosaki-kun!…Ulquiorra!…_

Dadanya terasa sesak karena tidak mampu menahan isak tangisnya.

"Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku sangat sedih ketika reiatsu keduanya menghilang…bukankah harusnya aku senang jika Ulquiorra tiada karena dia adalah seorang musuh…"

Orihime bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil menelaah apa yang sedang dirasakannya saat itu.

_Mungkinkah aku mencintai keduanya?_

Otak dan pikirannya benar-benar bekerja keras untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

_iya benar…aku mencintai keduanya…_

Mengetahui jawaban itu keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya, air matanya mengalir semakin deras. Rasa sedih dan putus asanya tergambar jelas oleh gelapnya malam tanpa bintang dari balik jeruji besi jendela kamarnya.

_Tidak bisa Orihime…kau sungguh gila mencintai dua pria yang benar-benar berbeda…_


	6. first kiss

Ulquiorra terbangun dari tidurnya di ruang pengobatan Las Noches. Dia merasakan ngilu yang luar biasa di sekujur tubuhnya meskipun luka-lukanya sudah diobati dan dibalut rapi oleh perban.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, dirinya kembali teringat akan Orihime.

_Apakah mereka sudah membawa gadis itu pergi?_

Dirinya tersentak ketika dirinya masih merasakan reiatsu Orihime, hal itu membuktikan bahwa gadis itu masih berada di Las Noches. Tanpa berpikir panjang, dengan bertelanjang dada berbalut perban, dia segera bangkit dari tempat tidur menuju ke ruangan Orihime.

"tu…tuan…sebaiknya anda jangan bergerak dulu luka-luka anda belum sembuh benar!!" ucap petugas kesehatan memperingatkan Ulquiorra. Kata-kata sang pelayan tidak diperdulikannya, yang ada di pikirannya saat itu hanya bertemu Orihime sesegera mungkin dan memastikan gadis itu baik-baik saja.

* * *

Sudah dua hari sejak perkelahian Ichigo dan Ulquiorra berlangsung. Orihime hanya terdiam duduk di sofa kamarnya sambil bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi pada keduanya, rasa khawatir seakan-akan membunuhnya. Orihime mencoba bertanya pada Harribel atau pelayan namun hasilnya nihil, mereka semua bungkam dan tidak perduli.

"apakah mereka berdua tewas dalam pertarungan itu? atau mereka sedang bertarung di tempat yang sangat jauh sehingga reiatsu mereka tidak terasa? tidak…tidak mereka pasti baik-baik saja…" berbagai macam pertanyaan dan kemungkinan muncul dalam pikiran Orihime kemudian dia tersadar ketika tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu dibuka.

Orihime benar-benar kaget dan bibirnya tertutup rapat tidak mampu berkata sepatah katapun melihat sosok pria yang bertelanjang dada berbalut perban yang berdiri tepat di pintu masuk kamarnya. Ya, laki-laki itu adalah Ulquiorra, sosok pria yang menjadi objek kehkawatirannya dan beban pikirannya selama ini. Laki-laki itu hanya terdiam menatap Orihime dengan mata hijau terangnya yang menawan.

Orihime merasakan pipinya hangat oleh tetesan airmata. Dia tidak dapat menggambarkan betapa senangnya perasaannya saat itu melihat sang espada masih hidup. Tanpa berpikir panjang dan memikirkan apa yang dilakukannya, Orihime langsung berlari ke arah Ulquiorra dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Ulquiorra…syukurlah kau selamat, aku benar-benar menghkawatirkanmu…" ucap Orihime di sela-sela pelukannya.

Ulquiorra sangat terkejut dan terbelalak karena dirinya sama sekali tidak menyangka Orihime akan memeluknya. Tubuhnya terasa hangat dan nyaman oleh pelukan itu.

_Dag…dug…dag…dug…dag…dug…_

_Apa ini?? Aku merasakan sesuatu dalam dadaku berdegup kencang, a…apakah ini yang disebut dengan hati?_

Keduanya masih saling berpelukan ketika kemudian jari Ulquiorra mengangkat dagu Orihime dengan lembut sehingga wajah mereka saling berhadapan. Jarak mereka sangat dekat hingga Orihime dapat merasakan wangi nafas pria itu.

"matanya terlihat lebih indah dari jarak dekat…alisnya sangat tebal, dan hidungnya mancung sempurna. Aroma tubuhnya benar-benar maskulin…" ucap Orihime dalam hati.

Ulquiorra bertindak hanya berdasarkan nalurinya matanya tak henti menatap wajah cantik dihadapannya dan kemudian tatapannya terhenti ke bibir Orihime yang berwarna pink penuh dan menggiurkan. Wajah Orihime bersemu merah ketika sang espada semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dan kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya hingga kedua bibir mereka bertemu.

Menempelkan bibirnya saja rasanya belum cukup, Ulquiorra memberanikan diri menjelajahi dan mengecap manisnya bibir itu dengan lidahnya. Lidahnya berputar mengelilingi bibir Orihime menanti dengan penuh harap agar gadis itu membuka bibirnya dan mengijinkan dirinya untuk menjelajah lebih jauh lagi.

Orihime benar-benar tersentak dan tidak menyangka bahwa Ulquiorra akan menciumnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, kakinya serasa tak sanggup lagi menopang tubuhnya, untungnya Ulquiorra memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat mencegah dirinya terjatuh. Akal sehatnya menyuruhnya untuk menolak, mendorong, atau menampar sang espada tapi perasaannya yang lain lebih menguasai dirinya yang sangat menginginkan ciuman itu.

Tanpa berpikir panjang akhirnya Orihime membalas ciuman itu. Bibir Ulquiorra terasa sejuk dan dingin tetapi sangat lembut namun dia merasakan bibir itu semakin hangat seiring dengan semakin panasnya ciuman mereka. Lidah mereka saling bertautan saling menghisap dan menjelajahi tiap sudut merasakan manisnya ciuman mereka.

Keduanya sangat menikmati ciuman itu tanpa satupun diantaranya berinisiatif untuk mengakhiri ciuman tersebut. Kemudian akal sehat Orihime kembali menguasai dirinya hingga dirinya menarik diri dan menghentikan ciuman mereka.

_a…apa yang kulakukan? tidak seharusnya aku mencium seorang musuh dimana teman-temanku tidak jelas nasibnya seperti sekarang…_

dirinya kembali teringat akan Ichigo, melihat keadaan Ulquiorra yang baik-baik saja, tentunya keadaan Ichigo justru sebaliknya. Pikiran yang buruk mulai merasuki otaknya dan merusak suasana diantara mereka.

"Ulquiorra, bagaimana dengan Kurosaki-kun? kenapa aku tidak merasakan reiatsunya? a…apakah kau membunuhnya? Kau benar-benar kejam Ulquiorra!!!" ucap Orihime

Ulquiorra tidak menyangka bahwa kata-kata Orihime membuat dadanya terasa sesak dan sakit. Di saat dirinya merasa bahwa dengan membalas ciumannya, Orihime sungguh-sungguh menyukainya. Namun dengan tiba-tiba Orihime mengucap nama seseorang yang amat dibenci sekaligus rival utamanya yaitu Ichigo. Hal itu tentu saja membuatnya marah dan kecewa.

Tanpa disadari olehnya, dia menarik pergelangan tangan Orihime.

"kenapa??? kenapaaaa??? kenapa kau terus saja memanggil namanya?? apakah kau sama sekali tidak memikirkan perasaanku? Tidak sadarkah kau kalau kata-katamu menyakitiku?" ucap Ulquiorra sambil menatap tajam ke arah Orihime.

"bocah itu baik-baik saja, Kuchiki Byakuya, Kurotsuchi Mayuri dan Zaraki Kenpachi membawa semua teman-temanmu kembali ke dunia manusia, termasuk Kurosaki Ichigo. Mereka pergi dengan garganta yang diciptakan oleh Mayuri sebelum pasukan Aizen-sama datang!!" tambah Ulquiorra menjelaskan panjang lebar agar gadis itu tidak khawatir lagi.

"apa kau puas sekarang??" tanya Ulquiorra sambil terus menatap Orihime.

"jawab aku wanita!! kenapa kau diam saja??? tatap aku!!"

Karena merasa bersalah Orihime tidak merani menatap wajah sang espada, dirinya hanya terdiam membisu tanpa mampu mengucap sepatah katapun.

"baiklah, aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi…" ucap Ulquiorra sambil berlalu pergi.

"u..Ulquiorra…tunggu!!" Orihime berusaha mencegat sang espada dan meminta maaf tapi hal itu sia-sia saja karena sang espada sudah berlalu pergi.

Tinggallah Orihime sendirian dikamarnya dan menyesali kata-kata kasarnya kepada Ulquiorra. Jari jemarinya menyentuh bibirnya yang masih terasa seperti Ulquiorra. Wajahnya merah merona, begitu mengingat kembali ciuman panas mereka.

"aku sungguh tidak menyangka bahwa ciuman pertamaku terasa sangat menyenangkan dan berkesan…" ucapnya dalam hati.

_Ciuman pertamaku, dan aku memberikannya kepada seorang musuh…_

Entah mengapa dirinya merasa tidak menyesal memberikan ciuman pertamanya kepada Ulquiorra dimana seharusnya ciuman pertamanya itu ia berikan kepada Ichigo. Hatinya tidak menyangkal bahwa dirinya menyukai Ulquiorra dan tidak seharusnya dia berkata-kata kasar padanya dan seharusnya dirinya lebih menjaga perasaan Ulquiorra dengan tidak menyebut nama Ichigo apalagi disaat yang tidak tepat seperti kejadian tadi.

Akan tetapi jauh di lubuk hatinya dia masih mencintai dan mengharapkan Ichigo menyukai dan membalas perasaannya. Dirinya benar-benar bingung dan tidak bisa memilih antara Ulquiorra dan Ichigo.

* * *

Sementara itu di ruangannya, Aizen dan Gin terlibat percakapan yang serius.

"hmm…semakin buruk kapten Aizen!! bahkan dia berani membantah perintahmu…hal yang kita anggap sangat mustahil bagi seorang Ulquiorra!!" ucap Gin.

"kau lupa akan rencana B? kita akan membebaskan Orihime dan membuatnya terpisah dari Ulquiorra. Sehingga keduanya tidak akan bertemu lagi, otomatis hubungan keduanya tidak akan berkembang bukan? dan Ulquiorra tetap setia kepadaku!!" jawab Aizen dengan sangat percaya diri.

"sebaiknya kita mengadakan rapat sekarang juga dan merencanakan penyerangan besok ke kota Karakura!!"

"baik kapten Aizen!!" ucap Gin puas.

* * *

Ulquiorra mencoba memejamkan matanya, tapi hal itu sia-sia saja dirinya tidak dapat memejamkan matanya wajah Orihime terbayang-bayang dalam pikirannya. Ia masih bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa yang dilakukannya dengan Orihime benar-benar diluar kontrol dan dia tidak seharusnya mencium gadis itu.

"ternyata itulah yang disebut manusia dengan "ciuman"…tak kusangka terasa sangat menyenangkan dan aku merasakan sesuatu yang baru…sesuatu yang hidup dalam diriku, sesuatu yang tidak pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya…"

Apakah ini pertanda aku sudah menyatu dengan manusia?? dan perasaanku terhadap gadis itu…apakah ini yang disebut cinta?? jika benar, maka aku sangat mencintai wanita itu…dia sangat berarti bagiku…

Tiba-tiba lamunannya terhenti ketika dirinya mendengar ketukan pintu.

"masuk!!" ujarnya. Seorang pelayan memasuki kamarnya dan membungkukkan badannya.

" maaf tuan…Aizen-sama menyuruh semua para espada berkumpul untuk rapat sekarang juga!!" ucap sang pelayan.

"baiklah, aku akan segera berangkat, kau boleh pergi sekarang!!" jawab Ulquiorra.

"rapat tentang apa? kenapa terkesan sangat mendadak? ucap Ulquiorra dalam hati.

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi, Ulquiorra segera mengganti pakaian dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan kamarnya.


End file.
